Saudi Arabiaball
'''Saudi Arabiaball '''is a kebab country ball in the Middle East. He is a good friend of USAball and arabballs and enemy of Iranball and ISISball. He has lots and lots of OIL for monies. He is trying to be good and help other countryballs but no one likes him because of ISISball. Relationships Friends * USAball - U think u can sue u pig i take my monei from u We have been friends for over 80 years! He made me very rich by buying our oil. We have weird friendship, mostly he's texas blames me. * UKBall - Helped me in the past but i don't know now * EUball - He is very wierd I see him all time going away form me. * Arab Leagueball - Of Salaams! I love my Arab Countrey's! * Yemenball - Yemen, i protect from iranball * Qatarball - He is of very rich! * UAEball - I Always go vacation to him * Bahrainball - Helping him against iranball * Kuwaitball - Sadaam is a Little evil Dictator Why should he Hurt u? * Jordanball - Not so Important but is in Arab League anyways * Egyptball - is in arab League and good friend * Libyaball - Oil? * Tunisiaball - I dont understand Tunisia?! whats Happenings? * Algeriaball - Don't know what is happening ?? * Moroccoball - Here take 200 billion dollars * Turkeyball - Enemy in the past friend now * Palestineball - Israelcube is pig you should exist * Malaysiaball - Also important * Indonesiaball - U also important, u have the largest muslim population * Pakistanball - Together we torture iranball. * Russiaball - We buy some guns and U have some oil Enemies * Iranball - remove Shia, Sunni is of true Islam! * Iraqball - tried to invade me in 1991 to take my oil after invading my brother Kuwaitball. * Syriaball - Remove assad!,Assad is a murderous to his citizens. FSA is of true Syria! Free Syria! * ISISball - Fake islam trying to kill me and other countryballs thinks he is my son. Also is of threatining to destroy Kaaba. * Israelcube - Fighting since this pig since 1938 * Christianityball - CRUSADES! How to draw The shahada (Arabic writing in the flag) is hard to be drawn, some users make randomly fake letters stereotyping arabic letters through it and add the sword, some just like to insult and draw inappropriate messages at the flag of saudi arabia Gallery 1LCzmzv.png Borkpocalipse sand and bork 2.png The Semites.png 233-Kurwatia-Has-Had-Enough.png KURWA tia.png 10893324 1406631899632200 1485856476 n.jpg PolandballisSurroundedinMurica.jpg TEST.png|MiddleEastBalls saudiball.png Meanwhileinbahrain.png|Meanwhile in Bahrain... aLlJirq.png Sd06SiH.png SVvz09K.png 2fk0O25.png rGktZxu.png TSv9dGd.png xYFxyRX.png B4nInX2.png la9mXZ1.png xmuEj5w.png S6ukqVN.png C8X0qFp.png 6h4dqX0.png Opera Mundi new.png 8jL6f1Z.png BckPBvD.png IWdpGXf.png 'w5bXUJi.png 'pEqSpSN.png VoNkUek.png SMeEGKR.png VZg6uNu.png Sele_Polandball.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Polandball_squad.png Pmix_clásica.png Club_internacional_Polandball.png Category:Kebab Category:Islamball Category:Countryballs Category:Asia Category:Modern Countryball Category:Middle East Category:Arabic speaking countryball Category:Homosex Removers Category:Semites Category:Former Gefilte Fish Removers Category:Arabic Countrys Category:Rich Category:Death Penalty Users Category:Saudi Arabia Category:Monarchy Category:Desert Category:Evil Category:Saudi Arabiaball Category:Arabic Category:Islam Category:Sunni Category:Muslim lovers Category:G20 Category:Death Penalty USers Category:Independent Category:Afroasiatic Category:Oil Category:Face Category:Shia removers Category:Regional Power